


Raining on Sunday

by Severina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: lands_of_magic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted her library to be a rousing success. She deserved it. But he could not deny that the pace at which she worked worried him. Everyone needed a day of rest occasionally, even his bright and energetic wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raining on Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Storybrooke, Post Season Four. Written for LJ's lands_of_magic community, for the prompt "raining on Sunday".
> 
> * * *

She had fallen asleep with her notebook on her chest again.

Rumplestiltskin shook his head, eased the spiral book from beneath her hands with such practiced ease that Belle stirred but a little. He tilted the book toward her bedside lamp, skimmed quickly through the pages. Sketches for a new layout in the primary section, lists of books that she intended to purchase, tentative ideas for a fundraising event that she apparently planned to co-host with Ruby Lucas. Her mind never stopped, his Belle.

He wanted her library to be a rousing success. She deserved it. But he could not deny that the pace at which she worked worried him. Everyone needed a day of rest occasionally, even his bright and energetic wife.

He closed the cover on the book and set it carefully on her bedside table, nudging a place for it amongst the discarded pens and a cold cup of tea. He switched off her lamp and climbed into bed beside her; smiled to himself when she murmured unintelligibly and rolled to his side. Her arm was warm around his waist as she resettled herself. He lifted a hand to stroke her hair. Closed his eyes. 

But it was a long time before he slept.

* * *

Belle woke with a start. She lifted her head from the pillow, eyes roaming the room groggily before they settled onto the digital alarm clock on the bureau. They widened when the time finally registered, and she quickly pushed the covers back and darted out of bed. The cool air in the room made her shiver.

"Belle," Rumple groaned.

"I'm sorry, Rumple! I overslept!" she said as she made a dash for the wardrobe, rubbing her hands over her arms to warm them as she scampered across the room. "Thank goodness the library doesn't open until noon today!"

She heard Rumplestiltskin shifting in the bed as she frantically dragged a skirt and sweater from their hangers. She tossed them over her shoulder and hoped they landed on the bed before she moved toward the dresser and her underthings.

"Belle, you may want to reconsider going in at all," Rumple said from behind her. "It's coming down quite heavily."

Belle glanced at him, furrowed her brow. "It's just rain, Rumple. I'll bring an umbrella!"

"Belle, sweetheart," Rumple said patiently. "Look at it out there. It's a monsoon."

Belle paused in slithering from her nightgown long enough to take a good look out the window. It _was_ coming down quite heavily. The raindrops lashed against the glass, the downpour so dense that she could barely see into the garden. 

She crossed the room, leaned close enough to the window that her forehead touched the glass. Rumple was right. The rain was coming down in buckets, bouncing over the courtyard pavement and pooling in the grass. She'd never even make it to the car without getting thoroughly drenched. And a quick glance at the grey sky indicated that it likely wouldn't let up anytime soon.

She _should_ stay home. It wouldn't hurt for the library to be closed for one day. Yet…

"It doesn't seem right, though," she said hesitantly. 

"No one will be braving this weather simply to check out a book today," Rumple reassured her. "If you like, I'll put a 'Closed Due To Weather' sign on the library door for you as well."

"Wait," Belle said. She walked back across the room to stand at the foot of the bed. "You don't want me to venture outside, but you'll go out into this downpour? That makes no sense, Rumple."

"I said nothing about going outside, sweetheart."

Of course. Belle took a breath, pondered scolding him on his indiscriminate use of magic when he was still finding his feet again, then smiled at him instead. "A sign would be nice," she conceded.

Rumple made a minute gesture with his hand as he returned her smile. "Done," he said.

Belle sighed as she rounded the bed to climb once again beneath the warm covers. She propped the pillows up at her back and reached for her notebook. "At least I can make some more progress on my plans," she said. "Did I tell you that I want to get beanbag chairs for the children's section?"

"Or," Rumple said, plucking the book from her hands and tossing it toward the foot of the bed, "you could spend some time with your husband."

Belle watched the book fly through the air, then rolled her eyes and stretched out onto her side. She smoothed a hand down his cheek and grimaced at the morning bristles. "Are you feeling neglected, Rumple?" she asked.

"Perhaps a little," he said. He held up a hand before she could respond; removed her hand from his cheek so that he could kiss her fingers. "I know that the library is important to you. And I know and accept that you must live your own life; that your world does not revolve around me. But you work so hard, Belle. It may be that this rain is a blessing in disguise."

"Perhaps," she agreed. She had to admit that she'd been so busy with her plans that she couldn't remember the last time they'd sat down to eat dinner together. Two weeks ago, three? She bit at her lip, didn't try to suppress the surge of guilt. They had many long talks in the weeks following his recovery; had come to many conclusions as to how they could move forward together. But there was a difference between working toward her own dreams and goals and completely ignoring her husband!

"I'm sorry, Rumple."

"No, no," he protested quickly. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

Belle shifted closer on the bed. "I think it will take some time for us to find the right balance," she said.

"Of course."

"And you're right. This rain _is_ a blessing." She disentangled her fingers from his so that she could fiddle with a button on his pajama top. "I have several good ideas of how we can spend our day."

"I will follow wherever you lead, sweetheart," he murmured.

She grinned and leaned toward him, then stopped and cocked her head as another idea occurred to her. "Rumple," she said, " _you_ didn't have anything to do with this storm… did you?"

"Me?" Rumple laid a hand on his heart, put on his most innocent expression. "Do I look like a weather witch to you, Belle?"

"Hmm," she said. She could call him out on it… but the bed was warm, and her husband's arms were even warmer. She tugged open that first button instead, and prepared to thoroughly enjoy her Sunday afternoon.


End file.
